Jack Mercer
For the English cricketer, see Jack Mercer (cricketer). For the American baseball player, see Jack Mercer (baseball). | birth_place = Worthington, Indiana | death_date = | death_place = Manhattan, New York City | death_cause = Stomach cancer | other_names = | occupation = Voice actor, animator, writer | years_active = 1932–1984 | spouse = Margie Hines (m. 1939–1942?; divorced) Virginia Mercer (m. ?–1984; his death) | website = | notable_works = Voice of Popeye | academyawards = | emmyawards = | tonyawards = }} Jack Mercer (January 13, 1910 – December 4, 1984) was an American voice actor, animator and writer. He is best known as the voice of cartoon characters Popeye the Sailor and Felix the Cat. The son of vaudeville and Broadway performers, he also performed on the vaudeville and legitimate stage. Life and career Mercer began his work in cartoons as an "inbetweener", an apprentice animator at Fleischer Studios. Mercer liked to imitate voices,As noted in an interview made around 1975, included on the DVD set Popeye the Sailor: 1938-1940, Volume 2 including one close call when he mimicked the high-pitched and loud voice of the wife of one of the Fleischers after he mistakenly thought she had left the studio. When William Costello, the original cartoon voice of Popeye (1933–1935), became difficult to work with, he was dismissed. Mercer had begun imitating Costello's interpretation of Popeye, and he practiced it until his voice "cracked" just right and he had it down. Searching for a replacement for Costello, Lou Fleischer heard Mercer singing the Popeye song and gave him the job of doing the Popeye voice. Mercer's first cartoon was 1935's King of the Mardi Gras. Mercer continued to voice the one-eyed sailor for the Fleischers, for Paramount's Famous Studios cartoons (1942–1957), for a series of television cartoons for King Features Syndicate, and for a Saturday morning cartoon show (1978) produced by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera (as well as the lines for the opening segment of the live action movie; the film's regular role of Popeye was played by Robin Williams). Mercer also did other cartoon voices, including all the voices for a series of Felix the Cat cartoons produced in 1959-1960. Mercer also did the voices of Wimpy, Poopdeck Pappy, Popeye's nephews, King Little, Twinkletoes the Carrier Pigeon, and the bumbling spies Sneak, Snoop, and Snitch in Fleischer's Gulliver's Travels, and a number of voices, including Mr. Bumble and Swat (the Fly) for Fleischer's Mister Bug Goes to Town, and the mad scientist in one of the Fleischer Superman cartoons. Mercer's natural voice was relatively high-pitched for a man, and he was able to do some of the female voices as well. He was also regularly cast with Pinto Colvig (who voiced as Gabby, from the ''Gabby'' film series). Mercer also wrote hundreds of scripts for various cartoon series, including a number of Popeye episodes, animated cartoons produced for Paramount Pictures, Deputy Dawg and Milton the Monster. Personal life Mercer's first wife was Margie Hines, who provided the voice of Olive Oyl from 1939 to 1944.Milestone column. Time Magazine March 20, 1939 Originally a resident of New York City, Mercer moved to Miami, Florida, when Fleischer Studios relocated there in 1938. After Famous Studios took over the Popeye cartoons, Mercer moved back to New York by early 1944. In the late 1970s he lived briefly in Los Angeles but moved back to New York City to live in Woodside, Queens. He died at Lenox Hill Hospital in Manhattan on December 4, 1984, after stomach cancer-related problems."Jack Mercer, Provided Voice Of Popeye in Film Cartoons" (obituary) New York Times (December 9, 1984). Last retrieved March 12, 2007. After his death, Maurice LaMarche and Billy West performed the voice of Popeye. References ;Notes ;Further reading *Grandinetti, Fred and Braun, Dan. I Yam What I Yam: The Works Of Jack Mercer, Popeye's Voice External links * * * 1939 publicity photo of Mercer and Hines announcing their marriage * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=10OeY3FN1J4 Jack Mercer on To Tell the Truth] Category:1910 births Category:1984 deaths Category:Deaths from stomach cancer Category:American animators Category:American male voice actors Category:American male radio actors Category:Male actors from New York City Category:20th-century American male actors